The Saga of the Mechas
by Jonathan the fox
Summary: Cream and Cheese are dead, Sonic's life is a wreck, and Eggman's mecha army is out to kill Sonic. Could life get any worse?


Well, this is my first Sonic the Hedgehog fan fiction, and I hope you enjoy it. Before we begin, I will say that all characters, are copyright of Sonic Team.

_**Characters **_

Sonic the Hedgehog

Miles "Tails" Prower

Knuckles the Echidna

Shadow the Hedgehog

Rouge the Bat

Dr.Eggman

Mecha Sonic 2.0

Cream the Rabbit

Cheese the Chao

Please enjoy the Prologue, and please read and review. It's my first chapter, so don't expect it to be a work of true art. XD

_**The Saga of the Mechas**_

_**Prologue: Just another failure**_

The Place: Emerald Coast, Station Square

The Time: 8:36 P.M.

It was just another rainy night at the Emerald Coast. It had been raining there a lot lately and not too many people have gone to visit it lately. The owner of The Emerald Coast, James Fredrickson, had decided to close it down, since it wasn't popular anymore. The next morning, the coast will be shut down for good. All of the people were disappointed to hear the news, since they loved the beach so much. They would just have to find something else to do all day in the summer. But that didn't stop one visitor from visiting the beach everyday. Her name was Cream the Rabbit, and she loved Emerald Coast very much. She would always come down everyday with her Chao, Cheese, to have fun and play around awhile in the water. She took it the worst when she heard it was closing down. Since then, her visits to the Emerald Coast had not been happy fun ones, but ones filled with sadness and sorrow. She knew she had to find away to stop the Coast from shutting down, but how? As she sat on her folding chair alone in the darkness, she thought of ways to prevent what was going to happen. She tried and tried to think up of ways to save it, but unfortunately they all failed. As the day grew nearer and nearer, Cream started to loose all hope. Just then Cream had an idea. If she could get enough people to protest with her about the Coast closing, then maybe James Fredrickson would decide to keep it open. Then, as the hours continued to pass, Cream went door to door asking people to sign a piece of paper, so that they could save the coast. Cream was disappointed at the lack of people signing the paper to help free the coast. But Cream knew where she could find people who would sign the paper. Quickly, Cream went to the Station Square Station, and took a train the The Mystic Ruins.

The Place: Station Square train, Station Square

The Time: 11:09 P.M.

Cream took a seat in one of the seats on the train, it was not a hard desist ion because not too many people ride the trains at this hour, and most of the seats were empty. Cream and Cheese waited patiently for the train to reach the Mystic Ruins.

"This train ride is taking really long, isn't it Cheese?" Cream asked her Chao, Cheese

"Chao, Chao, Chao!" Cheese agreed.

Cream sighed, "I wonder what's taking the conductor so long to get to the Mystic Ruins."

Cream looked out the window, then stared in horror.

"Cheese, do you know where this place is?" she asked.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" he replied.

"That's what I thought too, I think the conductor doesn't know where he's going, maybe we should go up front and help him out!" suggested Cream.

Cheese nodded his head, and Cream and Cheese began to walk up front towards the conductor's room. As Cream and Cheese approached the door, they heard a weird noise coming from behind it.

"What was that noise?" Cream asked.

Cheese didn't say anything, he just approached the door, held his ear up to it, and listened. Cheese noticed that it sounded like a male voice, a male somewhere in his fifties. As the fifty year old man continued to talk, Cream walked over and put her ear to the door as well. When they listened closely, the could barely hear the words the man was saying. There also appeared to be other person in the room as well, but Cream and Cheese couldn't figure out who he was, because it sounded like his voice was robotic. That made Cream and Cheese listen even harder. Finally, the could make out some of the words that they were saying. The conversation went a little something like this,

"Are you sure that this plan will help us rule the world?" asked the robotic voice.

"Of course it will, I was always destined to rule the world some day!" said the fifty year old man.

Cream and Cheese didn't need to use their brains to figure out that one of the voices was indeed Dr. Eggman. But who was this other person, and what was this so-called plan? Cream and Cheese continued to listen to find out.

"So, what are your orders Dr Robotnik?" said the Robotic Voice

Cream couldn't tell, but she had a feeling Eggman had one of his trademark evil grins on his face whenever he said,

"To destroy Sonic, bring him to me first though."

Cream and Cheese gasped in horror at what Eggman had said, and since they were so close to the door, someone heard them.

"Hey did you hear that gasp of horror?" said the robotic voice.

Quickly, Cream and Cheese covered their mouths, so they wouldn't hear their heavy breathing either.

"It was probably nothing Mecha Sonic 2.0!" replied Eggman.

"You have your mission, now go!"

"Yes Dr. Robotnik, as you wish."

Suddenly Cream and Cheese heard footsteps. Mecha Sonic 2.0 was heading straight for the door. Cream and Cheese then realized that if they didn't move soon, they would be discovered my the evil robot. Who knows what Eggman would do to them.

"Cheese I think we should hide now!" Cream said.

"Chao!"

But then, Cream and Cheese found that they couldn't move, they were too horrified. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood the horrifying figure that was Mecha Sonic 2.0. Mecha Sonic 2.0's red eyes glared down on the two helpless children. Cream and Cheese's bodies were shaking uncontrollably, there was nothing they could do anymore.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he said coldly.

His voice made their ears turn cold. He stood tall over her, and then reach out his hand. At first Cream thought he reached out his hand to help her up, so she took it. That was the biggest mistake she ever made in her entire life. Suddenly while Cream was getting up, Mecha Sonic 2.0 reached out with his other hand and grabbed Cream by the throat. His giant sharp claws were digging into the side of her neck as he squeezed tighter.

"Looks like you've gotten on the wrong train, little girl."

He then released his grip, and threw her against the wall. Then without giving her time to recover, he punched her in the stomach, making her throw up blood from her mouth. Cheese stood in horror at the image he was seeing. Tears began to swell up in his eyes, he couldn't watch anymore. Then, all of his horror turned to anger, as he watched the terrible image of Cream being killed by Mecha Sonic 2.0. He had taken his right claw, and shoved it right through her body without mercy. Cheese then, without thinking, charged towards Mecha Sonic 2.0. The evil robot only looked down at the Chao, than kicked it into a nearby wall next to Cream. Cheese fell to the floor completely knocked out. Mecha Sonic 2.0 just laughed, and dragged their bodies away.

The Place: Emerald Coast, Station Square

The Time: 8:58 A.M.

There was only two more minutes until the closing of Emerald Coast, and Cream and Cheese were nowhere to be found. Cream and Cheese were suppose to make a big speech before the coast closed. James Fredrickson decided to stop waiting for them, and just close the coast. This puzzled Cream's friends, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, and Amy Rose. Cream would never miss out on spending the last day at Emerald Coast. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"One minute until the closing of Emerald Coast, one minute!" said James Fredrickson.

All of Cream's friends waited patiently for her to arrive, but she never came.

"She would never miss this for the world, so why isn't she here?" asked the pink hedgehog Amy Rose.

"Maybe she slept in or something." replied the two tailed yellow fox Tails.

"I'll go and see if she's still at her house in Station Square." shouted the blue hedgehog Sonic.

After saying that, Sonic sped away to Cream's house.

The Place: Cream's House, Station Square

The Time: 8:59 A.M.

One minute left until the closing of Emerald Coast, but no Cream. Even Cream's mother was gone.

Sonic was about to give up all hope, until he saw a single sticky note attached to Cream's front door.

It read,

Dear Sonic the Hedgehog,

We are holding your friend, Cream the Rabbit captive. If you ever want to see her face again, come to the old base in the Mystic Ruins.

Your evil foe,

Dr. Robotnik

P.S. Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!

P.S.S. COME ALONE!

After reading the note, Sonic raced back to the Emerald Coast, and showed everybody the letter.

"Alright then, let's go save Cream!" Amy shouted.

Tails walked over to James Fredrickson and asked him if he could hold off the closing of Emerald Coast until they got back. James agreed, and then Sonic, Tails, and Amy raced towards Eggman's base in the Mystic Ruins.

The Place: Eggman's old Base, Mystic Ruins

The Time: 9:05 A.M.

The doors into Eggman's base opened, and Sonic, Tails, and Amy walked into the base.

"Alright Eggman, where are you?" shouted Sonic.

"I thought I told you to come alone hedgehog." said Eggman's voice

"We thought you were going to lay a trap Eggman!" Amy said

Eggman then appeared on the other side of the room.

"And indeed I have."

Suddenly, the floor began to shake, and began to open.

"Everybody, get out of the way!" Sonic shouted.

Out of the hole in the floor, a giant bomb began to rise. Sonic, Tails, and Amy stared in horror at the bomb. But the horror wasn't because of the fact that the bomb was about to go off in 60 seconds, the horror was directed to what was tied tightly to the giant bomb. The horror was directed to the bodies of Cream the Rabbit, and Cheese the Chao.

"Eggman! What have to done to them?" Sonic said with anger in his voice.

"I didn't do anything."

"LIAR!"

Eggman looked surprised.

"Me, a liar? How dare you say that!"

Sonic collapsed to the floor.

"Are they...?"

Eggman smirked and then said,

"Yes, they're dead."

Everyone stood in shock at what Eggman had said. Tears came to Amy and Tails' eyes.

**00:00:30**

Sonic began to glow a strange dark blue color. His fur turned dark black, and his eyes disappeared.

**00:00:20**

"What the heck is going on here?" Eggman shouted in horror.

He watched as his hated foe transformed in Dark Super Sonic.

"Your not going to get away with this, YOU MADMAN!" Dark Super Sonic shouted.

**00:00:15**

The voice was no longer Sonic's, he was pure hatred now, no ounce of happiness was left inside of him. This brang more tears into Tails and Amy's eyes. Seeing Sonic like this after a death of a friend was enough to make anyone cry. But Amy was the one who was crying the most. She kept saying to herself, Stop it Sonic!Stop it, Stop it, Stop it!

**00:00:10**

Suddenly, Amy rushed in front of Sonic.

"Stop it Sonic, stop it right now!" Amy cried.

Amy put her arms around Sonic, and wouldn't let go.

"Hands off Amy, right now!" said Dark Super Sonic coldly

"No! You have to stop this!"

**00:00:05**

But before Amy could do anything, Dark Super Sonic knocked her out. The last thing she remembered seeing was Dark Super Sonic running towards Eggman.

**00:00:04**

"Now your going to die, Dr. Robotnik!"

Eggman tried to run away, but he couldn't make it in time. Sonic had ripped off his arm, and punched him in the face so hard. The blood flew out from where his arm used to be, as Eggman flew across the room into a wall.

**00:00:03**

Now Dark Super Sonic raced towards the bomb and started to untie Cream and Cheese.

**00:00:02**

Dark Super Sonic continued to untie them, knowing he was almost out of time.

**00:00:01**

"Sonic, It's too late!" Tails shouted.

But Sonic wasn't done untieing them yet. He would have to think fast.

"**Chaos Control!!!"**

**00:00:00**

**KABOOM!**

The Place: Eggman Base wreckage, Mystic Ruins

The Time: 9:08 a.m.

Sonic the Hedgehog emerged from wreckage of Eggman's Base. He was alive, but barely. He cuts, bruises, and was banged up everywhere. If he hadn't used Chaos Control whenever he did, he would have been far worse off then he was now. The question now was, did his friends survive. Quickly, Sonic began to look through the Eggman Base Wreckage for any bodies. There were none. If only Sonic had moved more quickly. Why did it have to end like this. Could his friends really be dead? No, he would never stop looking for them, he would look until the end of time. Hours past, then days pasts, and still no sign of Amy, Tails, or Cream and Cheese. Sonic couldn't believe what he had done. Because of his foolishness, all of his friends died. He failed to stop Eggman, failed to save all of them, and what hurt the most was, he failed to save Cream and Cheese. But this tragedy marked the beginning of the end for Sonic the Hedgehog, and it wouldn't be the last time he ever saw Eggman again.

To be continued...

Well there was the Prologue, hope you enjoyed the story so far. If you like the story or if you hate it, be sure to review it. I'm sure there's a lot of things I could change.

Note: This story will have fan characters in it, sometime in the future.

Well Chapter 1 will be up soon.

Cya. :D


End file.
